eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Vasil Chilikov
|-|Etymology= Full Name Vasil Zhivko Chilikov (VAH-Seel) (sz-IH-f-k-oh) (Ch-ee-lee-Koo-ph) "King" "Living" "Steel" |-|Traits= Likes: Running, martial arts, taking showers Dislikes: Being yelled at, being looked down on, smelly people Handedness: Right Clothing Style: Sporty, casual Birth Date: July 8th Zodiac Sign: Cancer Birthstone: Ruby Birth Flower: Water Lilu Favorite Scent: The ocean, fresh water, evergreen trees Favorite Drink: Apple juice Favorite Sweet: Blueberry muffins Childhood Fear: Being judged or looked down on Phobia: Not being able to move Hobbies: Running, martial arts Comfort Food(s): Biscuits, muffins Vices: Easily ticked off, workaholic Secrets: He started running and martial arts to please his dad. He secretly loves it. Person He Secretly Admires: His friends Most Influenced By: His dad Immediate Goals: Survive EESM Long Term Goals: Be famous for his running or martial arts -- |-|Background= Ethnicity: Bulgarian Native Language: Bulgarian, German Languages Spoken Bulgarian, German, a bit of Russian, and English Accent Bulgarian Type of Childhood Active and busy Earliest Memory Showing his magic to his brother Pet |-|Trivia= * He writes to his family every week, but to this day, he's had no reply. * He has a small scar on his arm from a fight he had gotten in in his earlier years. * He's a bit of a workaholic, and is usually busy or finding stuff to do. * His patronus is/will be a cheetah. * His boggart is everybody turning against him. |-|Photos= Vas1.jpg Vas2.jpg Vas3.jpg Vas4.jpg Vas5.jpg History Vasil Zhivko Chilikov was bonr for Aleksandar and Ekaterina Chilikov, two muggles who had gotten together two years after high-school. The two were hopelessly in love with one another, and their lives were picture perfect- especially after their two sons, Vasil and Boris. Boris is Vasil's twin brother, and though the two were practically inseparable in their first few years, after his first sign on magic, which was being able to move things when he was four, Vasil was shut out from his brother. For this reason, he never told his mom and dad about the magic. They had one more child- a daughter named Angel. While she was a few years younger than her brothers, by the time Vasil was 7 and she was 5, the two were best friends- and he didn't make the mistake of showing his sister his magic. His dad had always wanted kids like Vasil and Boris. He wanted a son, and to him, two was even better. Their dad was hard on them, making sure they always ate right, and were in shape. The kids were raised to be athletic, though Boris was always more of a bookworm. Vasil decided to make his dad happy. Actually, he sort of enjoyed running by the time he was eight years of age, and he was starting to learn martial arts by the time he was nine. His parents were awestruck when they had finally found out about his magic- when a weird man came to their door and showed them EESM, and what he could do. In fact, even his brother was supportive. Turns out he had gotten in contact with another Wizard, who lent him books on the Wizarding World. The boys are close now, but not as close as they were at the age of three. Vasil was sorted into the Vorobyov house, and is now in his Sixth year, having met a small group of friends who are his kind of people- active and nice. Personality Vasil is a caring person- he can be very empathetic and very comforting, but other times, he's very dangerous, and can be seen as impulsive and a bit stupid. He is, in fact, not stupid, and is very smart, thinking before he speaks, most of the time. Because of that habit, he's sort of quiet, and can be seen as shy. People tend to like him anyways, because he's very charismatic and fun to be around. Category:The Sporties Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vorobyov Students Category:Black Hair Category:Bulgarian Category:Muggle-Born Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Lissyboo Category:Vorobyov